


Vindication

by PinkyJP



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I don't even know what kind of relationship this should be, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyJP/pseuds/PinkyJP
Summary: Arthur meets his alter ego.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Vindication

Arthur stretched his arms behind his head as he sat shirtless on the worn out couch of his small apartment. It was a hot day. It was in fact so hot that he didn't even dry himself when he stepped out of the shower earlier. Droplets of water traced paths from his hair down to his chest before finally nesting in his bellybutton. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat, ribs protruding under a thin layer of skin.

  
There was some movie playing on TV that he didn't pay much attention to. He picked up his pack of cigarettes and brought it to his lips as he pulled one out with his teeth. His lighter lay on the kitchen table and Arthur cursed as he spotted it so far away from him. He angrily slapped his face and got up, approaching the table in a leering fashion.

  
Besides his lighter rested his journal, folded in two. He glanced over, his attention momentarily drawn away from his lighter. Reaching out, he traced the cover with long, slim fingers and finally opening it revealing crinkled up paper with scattered sentences all over. Arthur smiled, cigarette still between his lips, as a cutout of a busty lady looked over him hungrily. The cutout was placed neatly on the center of the paper, his dirty thoughts scribbled all around it.

  
He picked up his lighter with his left hand and lit his cig. 

  
There was a knock on the door, a sudden jolt of excitement rocked Arthur's core. He didn't know why, he wasn't expecting anyone. He pulled up his pajama pants that were obviously three sizes bigger than him and slicked back his soaked up hair. Taking a long drag from his cigarette he took small steps towards the door, the wooden floor creaking beneath his bare feet.

  
With a swift move he opened the door as a woman his size wasted no time in barging in and taking his face between her hands. Arthur, startled, dropped the cigarette by opening his mouth and took a step back. He looked the strange woman in the eye for mere seconds before she inched her face closer to Arthur's, her soft lips kissing the scar above his upper lip. The timid man welcomed the touch and reciprocated by bringing his body closer, hands sliding over the woman's waist, hips and finally resting on her well rounded ass. 

  
As he kissed her back, he shut the door behind her.

  
"Who are you?" inquired Arthur, intoxicated as he was by her hot kisses and tobacco scent. Under heavy eyelids he saw the woman looking at him adoringly, her green eyes glistening under the soft yellow-ish light.

  
"I am..." She trailed off and bit her lip. Her hands still lay on Arthur's face. 

  
The woman brought her thumbs on the corners of Arthur's mouth and forced his cheeks away from his teeth, forming a smile on him.

  
Arthur's eyes widened as he realized that this woman was wearing a full face clown makeup and her long, waist-length hair were dyed a dark shade of green.

  
"My sweet angel, what have they done to you?" She said, a tone of hatred lingering in her voice. She let go of his mouth and now traced the wrinkles around it before caressing his hollowed cheeks.

  
"I'm going to give them what they deserve." Her face twisted in anger, jaw quivered. "Don't you worry about it anymore, I don't want you to worry about anything."

  
Arthur's heart panged wildly in his chest at her words. Chuckling, he let a few tears of joy stream down his face as he dropped to his knees and looked up at her.

  
"Where have you been?" He asked, letting out a small laugh. "I've been so lost without you." His face turned serious as he whispered. "Please don't leave me again." He clutched at her legs, releasing a long sigh of glee.

  
The woman stroked his head firmly, lovingly.

  
Arthur began kissing the inside of her thigh, mouthing words on her skin as he traveled upwards. She wore a skin tight red dress and cheap matching heels and Arthur's breath hitched when he felt the heat radiating between her thighs. His head plunged under her dress, erection struggling to break free.

  
"Oh baby, what are you doing down there?" She moaned.

  
Arthur was too preoccupied lapping the fleshy insides of her thighs to answer the question, his hands cupping her butt cheeks and toying with her g-string. His left hand pulled the undergarment aside, sloppily resting it aside her full pussy lips. He slipped two fingers in at once relishing in the fact that she was so wet she didn't even blink at the intrusion.

  
There were no words to describe Arthur's delight, it was like every event in his life was leading up to this moment. He felt... Alive, existing. Ready to take on the world.

  
The woman moaned and stroked his wet hair, firmly grabbing chunks of it until she felt his scalp underneath her fingers.

  
Arthur let out a sigh of relief and stopped what he was doing to look up at her with his puppy dog eyes gleaming in the television light. Content, happy, without a care in the world he smiled and blinked lazily.

  
"Where have you been?" He whispered yet again and cocked his head to the side.

  
"Does it matter?" The beauty cupped his face with both hands and stood him up at her eye level. "I'm here now." She said and rested her forehead on his.

  
Her touch was soft, so soft and Arthur shut his eyes and nuzzled against her face. He was trembling, thoughts coming to a halt, the voices in his head merely a whisper. All he could hear was her voice and the blood rushing to his temples, heartbeat buzzing in his ears. The feel of pressure from his pants made him uncomfortable, he had to break free. He had no control over his body anymore as he was being pushed backwards until his legs hit the front of what he felt was the couch. He slumped over the cushions and slid downwards until his behind was almost hanging off the couch.

  
"I'm going to make you forget..."

  
Arthur didn't dare open his eyes and slightly parted his lips as he felt his pants leaving his waist, sliding past his legs. What was going on? How had he been so lucky? The world hasn't been kind to him. Maybe that was his vindication. 

  
He felt the chill hugging his bare cock and the hair on his arms stood up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grinned. His cock arched painfully, his hand instinctively reaching out to relieve it.  
His hand was quickly swatted away before he felt a warmth resting between his thighs, hands caressing the back of his legs so fondly, his heart could burst.

  
Something landed on the head of his thick sex and trickled down his shaft, past the visible engorged veins. And then more and more of the substance until he was covered in it.  
Arthur arched his back and bucked his hips as a hand wrapped around his cock and pulled the skin downwards revealing a very pink, very swollen head.

  
"P-Please..." He begged, his brows furrowing, his hips shifting over and over. "I wanna forget, I wanna..." He trailed off and his mouth hung open at the heat of smooth, eager, slick lips slowly suckling at his cock head.

  
The atmosphere thickened and Arthur gasped for air as the mouth on his cock was eating up more and more of him. The tongue tracing his veins, drawings 8s on his shaft, teeth slightly grazing the thin layer of skin. 

  
His eyes finally flew open and his breath hitched at the sight.

  
The woman was blowing him hungrily all the while looking up at him as if marveling at the fact that he was finally getting the bliss he deserved. Her head bopped up and down his shaft, stopping for a while to stroke him with soft hands before continuing with her rhythm.

  
A shot of electricity engulfed Arthur's slim body and he slid further down the couch, almost dropping off of it. His feet started working on their own and gave him leverage in bucking his hips violently against the ravishing mouth. 

  
He moaned and moaned as a familiar sense bubbled in his balls, hands frantically pulling at the woman's hair.

  
As if something clicked in his brain he was suddenly on his feet, pulling the head away from his cock that softly leaked at the sight of swollen lips and messed up makeup melting away from the strange woman's face. 

He was ready, he was in control, he was on top of the world.

  
He grabbed her by the arm pits with a strength that he didn't know he possessed and threw her on the couch, her back to him.   
His breathing was erratic, sweat drenching his face, his back, his palms as he looked at the wet and awaiting clothed pussy in front of him. With a frantic move, he pulled at her undergarment with all his might, ripping it away from her body in shreds.

  
"I'm in control. I deserve this." He muttered and lined his cock at her entrance.

  
Joy was the only word that could describe what he felt as he buried his erection deep into her pussy, stretching it out to accommodate him, her labia sucking his shaft deeper.

  
He grabbed both her arms and pinned them behind her back, her dress riding up to her waist as she fell face first into the arm of the couch, giving all her control away to him.

  
She started laughing, the sound muffled by the couch, Arthur's head spinning, his hips working full time in pumping in and out of her with more passion, more speed, more violence, hip bones hitting her ass repeatedly. He was so close. He felt safe, ecstatic, loved. More loved than he ever thought possible.

  
"Call me funny." He groaned as he parted her ass cheeks.

  
"You're so funny, Arthur." She moaned, gasping for breath.

  
"I know." He hunched forward, hands pulling at the arms in between their bodies to slam in harder and harder. "Call me a joker."

  
"You're fucking me violently, Joker."

  
"I didn't hear you."

  
"Fuck me harder, Joker!" She screamed, pussy leaking.

  
Arthur's balls tightened as he felt her silky walls milking him. She was spasming around him, her moans echoing in the small apartment.  
With a broken "fuck" Arthur was cumming, slamming his hips on her one last time and staying there as he unloaded all he had, inside her. 

  
"Joker, please don't leave. Just stay here for a while."

  
"I'm not going anywhere. I just came here." He said with determination and moved his length inside her, hitting her sweet spot again.

  
"Do that again..."

  
"I am..." He hit there again, moving nothing but his cock.

  
Her body shuddered in his hands, her pussy leaked more love onto him.

  
Arthur managed to turn her around to face her with his dick still inside. Her makeup was so faded that she didn't seem intimidating anymore. Her face was sparkling with sweat, contorted as it was out of pure pleasure.  
He straightened his back and brought her legs on his bony shoulders. His hair were plastered in strands on his face, damp with sweat, and he shook his head like a dog to get rid of them. He was certain he looked exhausted but he didn't feel like it. His body was bursting with energy. 

  
Arthur looked over at her under his dark, thick eyebrows and leaned forward taking her legs with him as far as they went.

  
And now with her knees almost on either side of her face, he brought his lips upon hers and worked his tongue inside her mouth. His cocked mimicked the actions of his tongue and the woman clenched her pussy involuntarily.

  
"You're driving me mad, Joker." She said and panted on his lips. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her dress as her body was firmly folded in two.

  
Arthur let go of her legs, using his weight now to pin them down, and ripped the cleavage of her dress. Her tits popped out, nipples standing up ready to be sucked on. He cupped and squeezed at one of the pair and pulled it upwards towards his mouth. The woman moaned louder than ever when he sucked and nipped at her nipple, her walls closing in unbearable tight on his cock.  
He left a wet trail from one tit to the next and as he engulfed the other nipple, he moved his cock inside her again.

  
Arthur felt her stomach shuddering violently as she threw her hands behind her head grabbing at the arm of the couch. "Fuck me!" She screamed and Arthur felt her insides sucking him in with the same eagerness as her mouth did before. 

  
He smiled and relished at the sight of her biting down at her lip as her orgasm drenched his cock once more.

  
He hovered above her spent face and relieved her from the pressure her legs were in by hoisting himself on the arm of the couch. Her legs fell on either side of him, trembling, her stomach slick with mixed sweat.

  
"Who's laughing now?" He asked and grabbed her by the hair. "You made a big mess here, miss." He whispered through gritted teeth in her ear. "You better clean this up." He emphasized "up" by popping his thin lips.

  
The woman struggled to break free of his body as Arthur sat back on the couch and slipped his semi hard cock out of her. He watched as she turn over to him and with her ass in the air dipped her head towards the perky dick. She lapped the slickness of cum away and Arthur felt his body melting away. He shut his eyes and before he knew it he drifted away, his ears ringing with sweet release.

  
\---

  
_"From NCB studios in Gotham city, It's live with Murray Franklin!"_

  
Arthur's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the television signaling the start of his favorite tv show.

  
Still in a haze, he blinked around the dark room. He was alone. 

  
He groaned and rubbed his eyes, pulling himself in a sitting position.

  
He looked around the room again as he realized he was naked, his pyjama pants thrown carelessly on the floor. He glanced down at himself, his cock lay flat on its side covered in dried up cum.  
He was feeling something he couldn't explain. He felt different, changed. Things were clearer to him now. His body was buzzing but his mind was at ease. A contrast that was only the other way around throughout his life. Arthur didn't question it but embraced this feeling as part of him. 

  
He stood up, naked as he was and walked over to the table where his journal was, his dick dangling between his legs.

  
He sat down on the table and started scribbling something on his journal.

  
"For my whole life... I didn't know if I even really existed. But I do." He mouthed as he wrote down those exact words. He grinned gleefully at the paper and chuckled.

  
"And people are starting to notice." His manic laughter painted the walls of his apartment a bright shade of red. He was seeing colors dripping on the white of his journal, red, blue, green, a note of yellow and he stood up again, his laughter growing louder.

  
He turned to his right and noticed a cigarette bud on the floor near the door of the apartment. He studied it intensely and not even wondering how it got there, he puffed his chest out and with a walk that could only imitate the richest man in the world, he headed to his bedroom.

  
"J-Joker." He said and kept laughing, tears welling in his eyes. He fumbled around his stuff and pulled out the makeup palette that he used to do his makeup from his days as a party clown.

  
"I like it!" 

  
He mixed some of the green paint with water and massaged his hair with it all the while looking in the mirror.

  
His reflection looked back at him, hair dyed a dark shade of green, smile painted a bright shade of red, tears painted a navy shade of blue.

  
Joker laughed and reached for the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this whole Arthur fucks himself into the Joker. I have really dirty dreams about him so I thought I would write something down to ease my raging hard on for Arthur/Joker. *chuckles* <3


End file.
